Ending:Prologue
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Dunia yang kuhuni ini sudah terlalu penuh oleh dusta. Semuanya, perkataan, janji, kehangatan, kenangan, tak lebih dari sebuah imitasi belaka. / Aku tak akan membiarkan duniaku hancur. Aku ingin melindungi semuanya, orang-orang yang kusayangi, teman-temanku, meskipun artinya aku yang harus hancur. / Semua ini harus diakhiri. / Semuanya baru dimulai. R&R?


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Yo, kali ini saya mencoba untuk membuat fic dengan beberapa genre yang jarang saya pake. Dan juga, saya memakai dua style Kaito yang jarang dipake. Yaitu Kyte IMITATION BLACK dan Kyte Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~. Well, selamat membaca. Dan ini akan membingungkan.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA, KAITO © CFM, IMITATION BLACK &amp; Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~ © SCL-Project.**

**Summary :**

Dunia yang kuhuni ini sudah terlalu penuh oleh dusta. Semuanya, perkataan, janji, kehangatan, kenangan, tak lebih dari sebuah imitasi belaka. / Aku tak akan membiarkan duniaku hancur. Aku ingin melindungi semuanya, orang-orang yang kusayangi, teman-temanku, meskipun artinya aku yang harus hancur. / Semua ini harus diakhiri. / Semuanya baru dimulai.

**Rated : T (for some reason).**

**Genre : Drama, suspense, hurt/comfort, family, friendship, mystery.**

**Warning : Typo, abal, GaJe, membingungkan, Kaito VanaN'Ice style, dan lain-lain.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's Proudly Present : Ending:Prologue.**

* * *

_**Ending:Prologue**_

* * *

Pemuda berambut biru itu duduk dengan tenang di antara bangunan yang sudah tak begitu berbentuk, hanya berupa bongkahan batu-batu yang masih tersusun dengan lelah. Iris birunya menatap datar pada semua pemandangan di hadapannya. Pakaiannya didominasi warna hitam dan abu-abu. Permata kanannya terhalangi oleh tirai biru yang nampak sombong. Sorot matanya dingin, sama sekali tak menunjukkan emosi tertentu. Ia muak, ia kesal, ia tak pernah menyukai semua ini.

'_Dunia ini memuakkan…'_

Diraihnya serpihan bebatuan yang tampak bosan di atas tanah. Diambilnya beberapa serpihan seukuran kerikil. Matanya menatap pada lubang yang ada pada sebuah dinding rapuh. Secara perlahan, dilemparkannya secuil kerikil itu, hingga melesat, menembus lubang yang ada.

'_Manusia… tak saling memperdulikan… hanya memikirkan diri sendiri…'_

Semuanya terasa samar, di antara rasa kesal, bosan, marah, yang menjadi satu. Menciptakan suatu perasaan yang tak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Kilatan pada mata birunya terlihat tajam. Seakan-akan sekali menatapnya dirimu akan ditikam oleh pedang paling tajam.

Lagi, ia melemparkan bongkahan batu itu, melambungkannya ke udara bebas, kemudian menangkapnya kembali kala gravitasi menarik benda itu kembali ke telapak tangan sang pemuda. Iris dingin tak melepas pandangan dari dinding yang sudah nyaris ambruk, semuanya sudah hancur sekarang ini. Dia ingat semua kejadiannya seakan-akan baru terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

'_Penghianat… pembohong… tak bisa menepati kata-katanya…'_

Kembali, sebutir batu melayang melewati lubang dinding itu. Tatapan dinginnya tak berubah, seakan-akan waktu turut membeku seperti es. Ya, dia ingat betul penghianatan itu. Mereka semua bersahabat, namun semuanya berhianat, semuanya saling menghianati. Membuat hubungan mereka yang telah dibangun dengan waktu yang tak singkat, kandas dalam hitungan detik. Lagi, penghiatan itu membawa kehancuran bagi pemuda itu. Sosok berbalut pakaian gelap itu turut prihatin dengan keadaan pemuda itu. Tak memiliki siapa pun, kondisinya begitu hancur dan rapuh. Namun, mereka terus saja, lagi dan lagi, menyakitinya.

'_Mengambil apa yang mereka inginkan… sama sekali tak mau berkorban.'_

Lagi, ketika tangan itu hendak melempar serpihan ketiga, namun kegiatan itu harus terhenti kala bola pengelihatannya menangkap sosok bersurai biru tengah bersandar pada dinding. Penampilan yang mirip dengannya, kecuali ia menggunakan pakaian berlengan pendek dengan warna putih pada kemejanya. Tatapannya terlihat jernih dan hangat, seolah memancarkan rasa bahagia yang ingin dibaginya dengan siapa saja. Sungguh berbeda, mereka seperti cahaya dan kegelapan, bagaikan hitam dan putih. Begitu berkebalikan dengan pandangan mata yang berbeda.

"Kau tahu? Dunia ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan," sosok berkemeja putih itu berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda hitam itu dengan tenang.

Ketika jarak mereka tak lebih dari empat meter, ia berhenti melangkah. Diikuti pemuda hitam yang mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri tegap. Membuat keduanya bisa saling melempar pandang.

"Kau… tak sepantasnya berbicara seperti itu, setelah semua orang menghianatimu."

Dia tertawa kecil. Kemudian menajamkan indra pendengarannya dengan lebih tajam, menunggu kalimat yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari mulut sosok di hadapannya. Tatapan dingin itu, wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Tak bisakah ia tersenyum sedikit?

"Dunia ini yang berhianat, dan kau selalu disakiti, bukankah lebih baik jika mereka merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Aku tak sependapat," ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, "mereka pun sudah memberi semua kenangan indah di memoriku… dan mereka orang-orang yang aku sayangi."

"Kau benar-benar aneh," balasnya dengan malas, "mereka hanya manusia penuh dusta yang tak akan rela berkorban seperti dirimu. Sudah seharusnya kau marah dan membalas mereka…"

"Aku tak ingin… mereka semua orang-orang yang berharga buatku. Seberapa pun aku disakiti, aku tak ingin melihat mereka terluka, meskipun artinya mereka yang akan menyakiti diriku, meskipun aku harus berkorban sendiri."

Dia muak. Mendengar semua perkataan itu, ditambah lagi senyuman itu, mengatakan bahwa tak apa dirinya disakiti, dihianati, ditipu, asalkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Ayolah, dunia tidaklah senaif itu. Semua penderitaan itu tak akan berakhir, kecuali jika diakhiri. Seperti sebuah cerita yang memerlukan sebuah _ending_ yang menentukan jalan hidup dari karakternya.

Dari semua itu, dia sama sekali tak setuju dengan pola pikir pemuda di hadapannya. Apakah dia gila? Disakiti terus menerus tentu saja membuakmu muak bukan? Apalagi jika yang menyakitimu telah membuat dirimu berkorban, namun sama sekali tak ingin mengorbankan sesuatu. Barang sedikit pun tak ada rasa ingin berkorban. Ditambah lagi perlahan menjauh, menghilang, menghindarimu dengan terang-terangan. Tetap tersenyum di atas rasa derita yang kau rasakan. Memutuskan semua ikatan yang telah tercipta. Lebih baik, mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Lebih baik mereka juga sama menderitanya. Lebih baik semuanya diakhiri sekarang.

"Maaf saja, aku sudah membulatkan tekatku."

"Hoo…?"

"Hancurkan… akhiri semuanya… biarkan mereka menderita. Lebih, lebih dari yang mereka bayangkan."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin menyakiti mereka 'ya? Menyakiti orang-orang yang kusayangi," ia tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pistol, dengan moncong yang mengarah tepat ke kepala pemuda di hadapannya. Seolah-olah siap melontarkan peluru yang sigap mengoyak daging dan menghancurkan tengkorak. "aku tak akan biarkan… siapa pun menyakiti mereka semua…"

Pemuda serba hitam itu menatap langit yang membosankan, kemudian kembali beradu tatap dengan moncong pistol yang terarah padanya. "Meskipun harus mengunakan kekerasan…? Benar-benar seperti dirimu…"

"Maaf saja, namun aku baru akan memulai semuanya sekarang, dan tak akan kubiarkan dirimu mengakhirinya…"

Terkejut, ketika sebuah batu mengarah dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan sigap, ia menghindarinya. Namun, tidak terlalu cepat, hingga pemuda di hadapannya menendang tangan kanannya, membuat pistol perak itu melambung bebas di udara. Tangan kanannya dengan segera mengambil pistol cadangan yang telah ia siapkan pada saku kemejanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pistol perak itu sudah tertarik gravitasi dan mendarat di tangan pemuda di hadapannya.

Dua moncong pistol saling beradu, keduanya siap untuk meluncurkan peluru panas dari dalamnya. Keduanya memiliki niat yang berbeda, namun semuanya harus berakhir dan dimulai di sini. Entah ini adalah sebuah _ending _ataukah _prologue_, namun semua takdir itu ditentukan di sini.

"Kuakhiri…"

"Ini baru dimulai…"

**DOR!**

* * *

Mata itu terbuka, lagi, menatap langit yang membosankan, di dunia yang dibenci sekaligus dicintainya. Lagi-lagi, dirinya harus melawan musuh yang sangat sulit dihadapi. Tak akan mudah melawan diri sendiri bukan. Wajahnya dingin, tak menunjukkan ekspresi, namun seulas senyum terukir di sana.

"Sepertinya… semuanya makin terasa samar…"

Ia menoleh ke kanan kemudian ke kiri. Sama, semuanya sama, bahkan sekarang pun…

"Sendirian… seperti biasa…"

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

**R&amp;R?**

**PS : I don't know why I write it, huh? Semoga tidak salah genre.**


End file.
